


Stardust

by SnekyDoodle



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Death, Even though it isn’t stated, Gone Wrong Au, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Its implied, Spinel feels bad, Steven forgives Spinel even while he’s dying because of her, Steven’s just an amazing person, gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21992014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnekyDoodle/pseuds/SnekyDoodle
Summary: Spinel comforts Steven as he dies in her arms.[GONE WRONG AU]
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	Stardust

The only thought that could come to mind was how much she _didn’t_ want this.

She didn’t want to watch this poor hybrid boy, Steven Universe as his name abides, lying in a pool of crimson red. She didn’t want to hear him sobbing out his other friend’s names, his one attached arm pitifully grasping and squeezing at the grass beneath him.

She didn’t want this.

Slowly, her jaws parted. The gem that had flung out of his form lay glittering near him.

It filled her with a sorrow that ran deeper than the wounds littering her son’s body.

The pink gem took a single step closer. Then another. And another, until she stood shaking at the dying savior’s side. Who would have thought a playmate, an innocent gem such as a Spinel, would turn so cold and heartless?  
 _Who would become a hopeless murderer._

Spinel sniffed pitifully, bending down carefully _._ Her trembling hands slipped under the slightly taller’s bloodied back. She could see his injuries clearly, having to stop herself from flitting her gaze away.

She deserved to look at it. She deserved to know what she’d done. And she deserved so much worse.

Steven jolted weakly in her arms, his closed eyes barely opening to gaze at her in what she could only see as pure agony and confusion.

A tear slipped down her cheek, landing in droplets on his own. Shakily, Spinel opened her mouth again. She bent with a weight of sorrow on her shoulders, as a soft melody escaped her.

” _if you’ll be my star, I’ll be your sky.._

_you can hide underneath me and come out at night..”_

Steven’s body seemed to relax into her hold, his panting breaths slowing, yet Spinel could still make out the confusion, pain, and fear in his eyes alone. She sniffed again, lifting herself up, Steven following in her arms. Turning, she made her way in pained strides to the edge of the hill.

” _when i turn jet black, and you show off your light..”_

Spinel took a deep breath, settling down at the edge, looking out across a distant shore, a beautiful land. She was so selfish as to try and destroy this place.

Steven’s single hand weakly moved to grasp her torso. Spinel let him, feeling blood smear against herself. She deserved this.

_“i live to let you shine.._

_i live to let you shine..”  
_

Her chest shook, a ragged sob escaping her parted lips for a moment before she caught into herself, swallowing thickly. Pushing back her emotions, save for the tears cascading faster down her mascara-stained cheeks, she continued.

All she wanted in this moment was to comfort this poor child she’d mercilessly broken. He was dying, bleeding out before her. And it was all her fault.

It was the least she could do. She was meant to make Pink happy, meant to be her friend..

How could she become so dark?

“ _but you skyrocket away.. from me.._

_and never come back if you.. find another galaxy..”_

Spinel’s hands curled in Steven’s hair, stroking him. He lay silently in her trembling, cold arms, half-lidded eyes coming to a close. The small rise and fall of his chest slacked, slowing to a serene halt.

She didn’t notice it in her own agony, but he looked oddly peaceful, as if he took comfort lying in her arms, despite the fact she had been the one to end his life. Maybe he understood her, even as he was dying, maybe he wanted her to understand he didn’t hate her. That he maybe, just maybe, even forgave her.

What she wanted _was_ to comfort him after all. Maybe for a moment, just that small moment, take that pain she caused away, and let him fall peacefully..

_“far from here.. with more room to fly..”_

Another sobbed escaped her, followed by a series of hiccups and desperate attempts to get her breathing under control. Why did it matter anymore, finishing the song she’d started, even existing in the first place? It felt like the entire galaxy was crushing her, body curling up with the boy’s held tight to her own, blood smearing across her upside-down heart.  
  


What did it matter, he was already gone.. gone away to walk with the stars, gone away to walk with the diamond she just couldn’t seem to ever be enough for.

Sometime, she didn’t know when, her gaze had travelled back to the beautiful scenery in front of her, the waves lapping at the ginger-grey shore, dull sunlight reflecting on the wave’s deep blue current, twilight sparkling in glittery echoes above the cold water.

Spinel could have sworn there was a pink glow behind her. Maybe it was just her head messing with her, after all it seemed to be the only thing it could do with this terrible loneliness and pain deep inside her.

_“just leave me your stardust to remember you by..”_

**Author's Note:**

> The song is “Boats and Birds” by Gregory and the Hawks. I recommend it, it really reminds me of Spinel.  
> I love the Gone Wrong au, and this idea just wouldn’t leave me! I’m already working on another animation, so I wrote it out instead of making an animatic/full on animation.


End file.
